A Plus
by fcwolfg
Summary: Prof. Orton is Aj's teacher and figures Aj can turn her B into an A if she finishes the extra credit he asks of her. Short Blerb. Sex.


While paging through his students files as he marked up final grades for the semester, Prof. Orton paused and flipped back a few files. Aj was just on border from a B to an A. He wondered if she'd be interested in some extra credit work to raise her grade. He decided to pull her aside after class that day.

As he taught, he saw Aj taking diligent notes and having her full attention on his lecture; whereas most of his students were playing with their phones trying to hide them poorly. He smiled to himself. He did have a very good student on his hands and felt she deserved the opportunity.

Before Aj could slip into file with the other students and leave he pulled her aside. "I'd like to talk to you after class." He's deep commanding voice echoed in her ear. She nodded mutely and backed to her desk watching as the other students gawked at little Aj having to stay behind and left.

Once they were alone Prof. Orton approached her desk and sat in a desk before hers, the huge man making the desk seem tiny. "Do you know why I asked you to stay?" He always liked torturing his students with worry just a little.

He saw the panic light in Ajs eyes and it made a twinge of pleasure ride thru him. "N-n-n-no…" She stuttered a little worriedly.

"You have a B in my class, a very good B but it could be an A very easily. You pay attention in class and do all your work well, so I think u deserve the opportunity. Don't you?" He spoke softly, warm and kind to her putting her back at ease.

She seemed to calm instantly, and brightened up, "Oh my goodness, yes. Yes of course I would love the chance, and I believe I do."

"Glad to hear it," He stood, closing the blinds on the door to his classroom and the blinds to the windows, and turned off half the lights. "I have a special project in mind for you to take care of Aj…"

Aj felt the odd atmosphere but assumed he was going to put something up on the projector for her, the idea fled her mind the moment Prof. Orton unbuttoned his dress slacks. She gulped. She always thought he was hot, and dreamed of doing it with her teacher, but never did she think he'd like her back. And now he was going to do it with her and give her an A. Her whole body tingled with desire.

He gestured to her, and she approached his desk. He settled himself in his desk chair and she moved to stand before it. "Yes professor?" She asked innocently.

"I believe you know what I want…" He spoke knowingly to her his eyes hazed with desire.

"Yes professor…" She got on her knees before him as he revealed his huge, hard, throbbing cock to her. She took it in her small soft hands and pumped it softly. She was amazed at the size and the gurth of him. She watched as he groaned with pleasure. Her eyes glinted with the prospect of having her teacher at her mercy…

She pumped faster earning her another groan, deep, from his chest. She kissed the tip and he began gripping the arms of the chair, nails digging into the cheap plastic. She took the tip in her mouth and his head went back. As she slid up and down, tongue lapping at the underside he nearly lost it there.

She peered up at him thru her brown locks seeing the man turn into a moaning mess before her. She continued to work him, thrusting him deeper into her mouth, lapping and sucking. She could feel him hardened and throb madly. She let go of his shaft just as she figured he was going to cum, and his eyes snapped fixed on her. Filled with pleasure and pain narrowed down at her tiny frame.

"Get up, turn around," He barked at her. She was more than happy to comply, she wanted to get him riled. He practically ripped her panties off her from under her skirt, and pulled her into his lap. She felt his hard, wet shaft pressed against her folds and she grew wet. "Mmm… good girl…" He praised making her wetter. "You want an A plus Aj?" He cooed into her ear, shaft prodding her entrance.

"Yes professor…" She squeaked as he thrusted inside her, his full length all at once with his brute strength. Every hair on her body was on end. She sat erect in his lap, the feeling of a huge, warm, thick, throbbing cock in her foreign. She didn't know what to do, but she knew it felt so good with him in her.

She didn't have to think too long because soon he was gripping her hips, raising and lowering her on his lap, and pumping in her tight soaked core. She gripped the arms of the chair as well clawing it and moaning helplessly. He grunted thrusting in her relentlessly, getting her and himself hyped up and raw pleasure coursing through them both.

"I-I-I…" She started to try to speak but each thrust cut her off turning her words into a whimper.

"I can feel u tightening around me… "He whispered in her ear. "You're gonna climax soon… As am I…" He gave one final thrust, traveling deeper then before, and came inside her. The feeling send Aj over the edge and she came crying out in pleasure panting and limp back against him.

The two panted for a while, and soon Aj looked over her shoulder regaining composure, "Do I get an A plus professor?"


End file.
